The present invention is directed to a pressure roller for textile machines, as are used, for example, for a texturing machine for pressing a filament against a delivery roller.
From German Patent DE-A 29 23 871, a pressure roller is known, the covering of which is formed from plastic or rubber and is arranged, for example, on a support sheath which at the same time forms the outer bearing race of a deep groove ball bearing, by which the pressure roller can be turned on a carrying axle. The outer races of the deep groove ball bearings used require a costly processing; the ball grooves are worked into the outer bearing races and moreover, on the axial ends of the outer bearing races, cylindrical shoulders are provided on the inside, which are provided to receive a grinding arbor. In order to grind the coating of the pressure roller in a flawless manner and with a high degree of precision in running, the pressure roller is clamped onto the grinding arbor.
Embodiments are also known, in which between the support sheath already mentioned above and the covering, an intermediate sheath is provided, made of aluminum, for example. In this case, the covering and the intermediate sheath form a prefabricated component that is pressed onto the outer bearing race of the deep groove ball bearing, for example. It is advantageous in this pressure roller that a prefabricated unit can be made which on the one hand, is formed from the intermediate sheath provided with the coating and on the other hand, is made from the complete deep groove ball bearing, the outer bearing race of which is constructed simultaneously as a support sheath. The covering must no longer be applied in a costly process, for example, by spraying onto the outer bearing race, but instead the prefabricated units are merely pressed together.
In both of the embodiment examples described, however, the expensive processing of the outer bearing race of the deep groove ball bearing is disadvantageous. In both cases, the ball grooves and the cylindrical shoulders arranged to the side must be provided for receiving the grinding arbor. Pressure rollers for textile machines are mass-production articles, in the manufacturing of which cost-effective solutions are desired.